Elle ou lui
by LunaQueen
Summary: StrangeFrost. Stephen annonce à Loki qu'il a pris la décision de se rendre à un speed-dating. Juste pour essayer. Parce qu'il est curieux. Et Loki saisit sa chance pour se rapprocher du sorcier. Sous une autre forme.
1. chapter one

_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Bonjour, bonsoir, moussaillons et bienvenue à bord pour cette nouvelle fiction ! Pour être tout à fait franche, je ne sais pas trop de où *ça* sort. De ma tête, oui, mais d'un recoin obscur alors. Tout ça pour dire que c'est pas très travaillé (pas du tout même), pas très sérieux, pas très crédible probablement. C'est juste une petite histoire qui a surgi dans mon cerveau dérangé et j'avais besoin de la mettre par écrit. J'en ai profité par la même occasion pour vous la partager, mais voilà, c'est rien de très qualitatif. Enfin, vous me direz. J'espère que vous prendrez quand même du plaisir durant votre lecture, comme moi j'en ai à l'écriture. _

_Je commence à la poster alors qu'elle n'est pas terminée, c'est pour me motiver. En revanche, pour les publications, je ne peux rien promettre de régulier. Je reprends les cours cette semaine, donc ça sera assez aléatoire, selon le temps que j'ai, mais surtout ma motivation et mon énergie. Je peux toujours vous promettre de faire le maximum pour au moins la terminer (ça serait mieux). Du coup, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des petites reviews pour m'encourager xD C'est des chapitres assez courts en principe, vraiment centrés sur Loki et Stephen. On va à l'essentiel, quoi. ^^ _

_Bon j'arrête de parler et vous laisse avec mes chouchous ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) Enjoy !_

* * *

Après la mort de Tony et de Natasha, le départ de Steve et surtout sa confrontation avec Thanos, Loki avait décidé de rejoindre le camp des vainqueurs et s'était installé dans la tour des Avengers. Son esprit était enfin libéré, il n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher cette seconde chance qui lui était offerte. Thor était plus qu'heureux de cette décision et, même s'il faisait des allers et retours entre la Nouvelle Asgard et New York, et n'était donc pas tout le temps présent à ses côtés, il était fier du chemin qu'avait parcouru son frère. Du chemin qu'ils avaient tous parcouru pour en arriver là aujourd'hui. Ils avaient battu Thanos, non sans mal, non sans peine, non sans sacrifice, mais ils l'avait fait, et cette épreuve les avait considérablement rapprochés.

Loki ouvrit les yeux sur une nouvelle journée. Le soleil émergeait déjà à l'horizon, les rues étaient encore silencieuses, tout comme la tour, tout comme son esprit. Il avait mis du temps avant de pouvoir passer une nuit complète sans se réveiller trempé de sueur, hagard, le cœur au bord de l'implosion. Les cauchemars avaient, semble-t-il, la vie plus dure que les humains auxquels ils s'accrochaient. Aussi, ils n'avaient pas complètement disparu, mais s'étaient raréfiés et avaient permis au dieu de récupérer de toutes ces années de torture. Et le résultat était plus que probant, sa peau était moins blafarde, ses yeux, moins fous, il était devenu plus calme, plus souriant aussi - juste un peu, mais chacun s'en étonnait chaque jour -, en un mot : plus humain.

Il décida de se lever et d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. La vue était superbe depuis la cuisine, il s'y abandonna juste quelques instants et sursauta lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière lui. Il avait remarqué qu'il était beaucoup moins vigilant qu'avant, au début, il s'en voulait et se forçait à rester sur le qui-vive, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que cela ne menait à rien, sinon à l'épuiser encore davantage. Alors il avait arrêté. Et était devenu encore un peu plus humain.

—Bonjour, Loki, salua le Docteur Strange. Déjà debout ?

Il laissa son cœur se calmer et se retourna pour découvrir le sorcier en train de se servir un café. Il était déjà habillé et semblait sur le point de partir.

—Vous aussi, apparemment, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

—J'ai promis à Christine de venir lui donner un coup de main aujourd'hui. Épidémie de grippe, la plupart des médecins est en arrêt. Elle ne s'en sort plus, expliqua Stephen rapidement tout en avalant une tartine avec un peu de confiture. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre.

—Vous avez l'intention d'y passer la nuit aussi ?

Il eut une hésitation avant de répondre, légère, très légère, mais, ça, Loki n'avait pas encore appris à ne plus le remarquer.

—Non, j'ai... je sors, ce soir.

—Oh ! sourit Loki. Un rencard ?

—Hm, oui, si on veut, oui, répondit Stephen, gêné. En réalité, il s'agit d'un speed-dating.

—Un speed-dating ? Encore une invention Midgardienne, j'imagine.

—Oh ! ça, oui. Il n'y a bien que nous pour inventer ce genre de choses.

—Et qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?

—C'est... hm... comme une succession de rencards, mais très courts. Pour faire court et simple, on discute pendant cinq ou dix minutes avec quelqu'un, quand le temps est écoulé, ça change et ainsi de suite.

—C'est... original.

—Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. C'est la première fois que je le fais. Je suis un peu nerveux, avoua-t-il tandis qu'une discrète rougeur s'installait sous ses yeux bleus, mais dans le pire des cas, si ça se passe mal, je pourrais toujours rentrer plus tôt.

—Et tout le monde est invité ?

—Oui, bien sûr. Il n'y a même pas vraiment d'invitation. On y va, on trouve une place... et c'est parti !

—Vous me raconterez comment c'était ?

—Avec plaisir.

—Amusez-vous bien, alors.

—Oui, toi aussi, Loki.

Il fit volte-face comme pour partir mais revint sur ses pas.

—Oh et rappelle-moi combien de fois je t'ai déjà demandé de me tutoyer ?

Ce fut au tour du dieu de rougir.

—C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, continua Stephen, un rire dans la voix qui intensifia le rouge sur les joues de Loki.

Il attrapa son manteau et sa sacoche et traversa le salon à grandes enjambées.

—Bonne journée, Loki.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur le rictus charmeur du sorcier. Les yeux de Loki tombèrent sur la tasse vide laissée sur le coin de la table ; un sourire pinça ses lèvres.

—Bonne journée, Stephen.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	2. chapter two

_Rien ne m'appartient._

_La suite est là, avec le fameux speed-dating ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'attends vos retours avec impatience. :)_

* * *

Pourquoi avait-il eu cette idée délirante, déjà ? La journée avait été longue et harassante et Stephen ne rêvait que d'une chose : passer sa soirée dans un bain chaud avec un bon bouquin. Et le voilà qui franchissait la porte du café expressément aménagé pour l'occasion. Les tables étaient disposées en un large demi-cercle qui occupait tout l'espace. Deux chaises noires se faisaient face de chaque côté et attendaient les participants de cet événement un peu spécial. Enfin, peut-être qu'il n'était pas si spécial que cela. Peut-être que c'était juste lui qui trouvait toute cette comédie particulièrement extravagante. Mais il était là. Perplexe, mais présent. Et juste à temps, semblait-il, car il eut juste le temps de s'emparer d'une coupe de champagne que déjà tout le monde se dispersait pour trouver une place. Il opta pour un coin reculé, où la lumière était moins vive et le brouhaha, moins intense.

Les longues heures passées au bloc opératoire lui avait collé une migraine qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dissiper avec l'alcool. Il avait à peine pu échanger quelques mots avec Christine, tant ils avaient été occupés. Surchargés de travail. Absolument engloutis sous l'arrivée incessante des pompiers aux urgences. Quand il était enfin parti, il avait songé à rentrer à la tour. Il se voyait déjà se glisser sous ses draps frais et plonger dans un sommeil lourd et réparateur qui lui ferait oublier les crampes dans ses mains. Mais il avait pris sur lui, par il ne savait quel miracle ou quelle énergie qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, animé par quelque chose qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir pour ce genre de pratique ; la curiosité. Il voulait savoir si ça marchait. S'il pouvait rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui conviendrait. Même juste une amie. Il voulait savoir s'il était encore capable de tisser de vrais liens avec autre chose que ses livres et sa magie.

Il ne prêta strictement aucune attention aux autres personnes présentes jusqu'à ce qu'une main tire la chaise face à lui. Il leva le menton et découvrit une jeune femme, très jeune, avec de beaux cheveux blonds et un visage en cœur. Elle lui souriait et attendait sa permission pour s'asseoir. D'un geste, il lui accorda et ce fut ainsi que débuta son premier entretien. Elle était tout à fait charmante et agréable et intéressante et Stephen se dit que, finalement, cette soirée n'était peut-être pas perdue. Lorsque les dix minutes furent écoulées, elle lui laissa son numéro de téléphone avant de se lever pour changer de table. Une autre blonde la remplaça, puis une brune, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Stephen perde le compte et oublie de regarder sa montre. Un message de Christine le fit néanmoins redescendre de son petit nuage et il s'empressa d'y répondre. Elle le remerciait pour son aide et s'excusait de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec lui.

Un sourire un peu triste se dessina sur les lèvres du docteur. Il tenait beaucoup à Christine, il avait même cru l'aimer, fut un temps, mais aujourd'hui, il était certain que ce n'était pas le cas. Ça aurait pu être tellement plus simple, s'il l'avait aimée comme elle l'avait aimé. Il aurait été heureux avec elle, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi que jamais elle n'aurait pu être heureuse avec lui. Pas comme elle le méritait. Elle aurait pu faire semblant les premiers temps, mais la vérité l'aurait rattrapée un jour ou l'autre. Ça lui faisait mal, mais c'était pour le mieux que de se contenter de leur amitié. Cela, en revanche, il y tenait comme un trésor. Il rangea rapidement son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et releva la tête pour constater que la chaise face à lui était vide. La soirée était-elle déjà terminée ? Un discret coup d'œil sur l'heure lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas encore minuit. Il profita de ce moment pour caresser la pièce d'un regard. Un petit groupe s'était formé à l'intérieur du demi-cercle et discutait joyeusement, laissant éclater de temps à autre un rire un peu plus sonore ; ceux qui attendaient qu'une place se libère.

Au milieu de tout ce petit monde se trouvait une femme qui retint immédiatement l'attention de Stephen. Elle était à couper le souffle, sans qu'il ne sache l'expliquer. Elle n'avait aucun attrait physique particulier, rien qui puisse retenir l'œil, pourtant il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose qui forçait l'admiration. Quelque chose de puissant et d'incroyablement doux dans ses yeux quand ils rencontrèrent ceux du sorcier. Elle adressa un dernier salut à l'homme en face d'elle avant de s'approcher avec hésitation.

—Bonsoir. La place est libre ?

Sa voix était claire comme de l'eau de roche. Ses yeux noisettes brillaient dans la lueur chaleureuse du café.

—Je vous en prie, oui. Stephen, se présenta-t-il.

—Klio.

—Eh bien ! Vous remportez le prix du plus beau prénom de la soirée, Klio.

—Merci, répondit-elle dans un rire. Et vous, celui du compliment le plus gentil sans être offensant.

—Vous m'en voyez ravi.

L'entretien passa encore plus vite que les précédents et Stephen eut la soudaine envie de remonter le temps, pour revivre ces dix dernières minutes en boucle, sans jamais s'arrêter, comme une spirale infernale, mais qui serait en réalité une spirale édénique. Elle aussi semblait déçue de devoir le quitter, car elle ne bougea pas, baissa simplement le menton et fouilla dans son sac à main.

—Est-ce que je peux vous laisser mon numéro, Stephen ? lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

—J'allais justement vous poser la même question.

Ils sourirent tous deux et elle lui tendit la main, paume vers le haut. Confus, Stephen y déposa la sienne. Penchant sa tête sur le côté, elle inscrivit sur l'intérieur une suite de chiffres qui lui chatouilla la peau, tandis que le contact de ses doigts sur son poignet l'embrasait.

—Vous promettez de m'appeler ? Même si c'est pour me dire que vous ne voulez plus jamais me revoir ?

—Je vous le promets.

—Parfait, alors. Merci pour ce moment, Stephen.

—Non, merci à vous, Klio. C'était un peu rapide, mais j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de remédier à cela.

—Je l'espère aussi.

Après un dernier sourire qui alluma un éclat malicieux dans ses yeux, elle tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la nuit noire sans se retourner. Accélérant la cadence, elle retrouva son immeuble, qui semblait effleurer le ciel, et son appartement, d'où la vue depuis la cuisine était splendide. Lorsqu'elle se posta devant son miroir, elle se rendit compte que son sourire n'avait toujours pas disparu, tout comme la légère rougeur sur ses joues, mais décida de les ignorer tous les deux et agita gracieusement son poignet. En l'espace de quelques secondes, la magie s'estompa et Klio redevint Loki. Ça avait été plus facile que prévu, finalement.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	3. chapter three

_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Les chapitres sont clairement plus longs que ce que j'avais prévu, mais j'imagine que c'est... mieux ? Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos retours !_

* * *

Lorsque les premiers bruits se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre, Loki ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit, pour être tout à fait honnête. Il était simplement allongé au milieu des draps défaits et chiffonnés, qu'il avait enroulé encore et encore autour de son corps dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil, mais en vain. Les événements de la veille au soir ne cessaient de tourner dans tous les sens dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, il avait juste saisi sa chance. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas avoir été un hasard si Stephen avait parlé de ce stupide speed-dating devant lui ? Il n'aurait pas pu rester à la tour, dîner tout seul devant un film, dans le noir et le silence, et aller se coucher comme si de rien n'était ? Il n'aurait pas pu, n'est-ce pas ?

En devenant de plus en plus humain chaque jour, Loki, à l'instar d'en avoir pris les qualités, avait également pris les défauts de cette race. Et plus particulièrement la curiosité. Un univers entier s'était offert à lui et il voulait en connaître tous les détails, tous les mécanismes, toutes les plus petites spécificités. Mais, surtout, après avoir passé des années sans rien ressentir d'autre que la haine, la rage et l'envie de tuer tout ceux qui l'entouraient - y compris lui-même -, il voulait remplacer ce brouillard sirupeux qui obscurcissait son cœur par quelque chose de plus doux et léger. Quelque chose qui le ferait se sentir bien, enfin. Et il avait déjà noté que la présence du sorcier avait cet effet là sur lui. Il l'apaisait.

Alors, quand il lui avait parlé de cette soirée de rencontres, Loki n'avait pas pu fermer les yeux et l'ignorer. Il aurait été trop bête. Il avait l'audace de croire qu'il avait droit au bonheur, lui aussi. Qu'il pouvait changer, être quelqu'un de bon. Comme avant. Comme il y avait très longtemps, quand il était encore jeune et insouciant, quand la guerre n'était qu'un concept qu'il entendait de la bouche de son père. Quand il pensait encore que son père était vraiment ce qu'il proclamait être. Quand Thanos n'était encore qu'un nom qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Quand ses nuits étaient sereines et douces comme la main de sa mère sur son visage. Quand sa mère était encore en vie. Une larme roula sur sa tempe et se perdit dans ses cheveux. Cette époque était si lointaine qu'il doutait qu'elle ait jamais réellement existé. Comme il donnerait cher pour pouvoir y retourner, rien qu'un instant, juste pour revoir le sourire de sa mère et la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. Toutes les illusions du monde ne pourraient lui ramener l'authenticité de son amour pour lui. Cet amour qu'il n'avait retrouvé chez personne d'autre, cet amour qu'il ne pensait pas mériter. Cet amour qui lui manquait tant et pour lequel son cœur se brisait un peu plus chaque jour.

Il secoua la tête comme pour en chasser les idées noires et essuya rageusement les larmes toujours plus nombreuses aux coins de ses yeux. S'il n'y pensait pas, il pourrait toujours essayer de se convaincre que ça n'existait pas. Il se rendit sur la pointe des pieds dans la cuisine, qui embaumait le café et le pain grillé. Wanda était là, le nez plongé dans sa tasse, ses cheveux roux en broussaille autour de son visage fatigué. Quand elle leva les yeux sur lui, son front s'apaisa un peu et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

—Bonjour, Loki. Bien dormi ?

—Super, mentit-il, et toi ?

—Pareil.

Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle lui mentait, mais il aurait vraiment été le plus mal placé pour lui en vouloir, aussi il se contenta d'acquiescer en attrapant une brioche au beurre. Il aimait bien Wanda. Il avait l'impression qu'ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de dire un mot, et c'était agréable de ne pas toujours avoir à expliquer ce qu'il pouvait à peine s'expliquer à lui-même. Stephen pénétra à son tour dans la cuisine, tête basse, les yeux rivés sur son portable. Loki sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine et entreprit de se servir une tasse de café, ignorant ainsi la présence du sorcier. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ça serait bizarre de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui après la soirée d'hier. En réalité, il y avait tout un tas de choses auxquelles il n'avait pas pensées et qui s'étaient mises à surgir et emplir son esprit alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Par exemple : et s'il l'appelait, là, maintenant, alors que son portable était dans sa chambre ? Non, il ne l'appellerait pas aussi tôt. Peut-être ce soir. Ou demain. Et s'il répondait et oubliait de prendre sa forme féminine ?

—Loki ?

La voix de Wanda le tira brutalement de ses réflexions.

—Hm ?

—Tout va bien ?

—Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

—Tu t'es renversé du café sur les doigts. Tu vas te brûler.

Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'elle l'obligeait déjà à passer ses mains sous l'eau froide.

—Je... ce n'est rien, Wanda. Je vais très bien.

—Laisse-moi nettoyer ça.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle avait déjà fait disparaître la tâche de café sur le plan de travail. Du coin de l'œil, Stephen observait le dieu, les sourcils froncés, inquiet malgré lui. Quelque chose clochait chez lui. Ses yeux étaient fuyants, ses gestes maladroits et sa voix mal assurée. Loki le remarqua et pinça les lèvres en un semblant de sourire pour dissiper la gêne qui ne manquerait pas de rougir ses oreilles. Il se racla la gorge et tâcha de trouver un sujet de conversation qui n'impliquerait pas de parler de lui. Ou du moins, pas directement.

—Comment s'est passé votr... ta soirée, finalement ?

—Bien, répondit Stephen un peu trop vite, trahissant son excitation.

—Oh oh, notre cher docteur préféré a eu un rencard hier soir ? le taquina Wanda avec un clin d'œil.

—Un speed-dating, précisa Loki, se laissant gagné par l'amusement de son amie.

—Un speed-dating, hein ? Et alors ? Comment c'était ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

—C'était... très bien, en fait. Je n'avais aucune idée dans quoi je me lançais, mais au final ça a été une très bonne expérience.

—Hm-hm et... tu es rentré seul ? osa la sorcière d'un ton langoureux.

Les joues de Stephen virèrent au cramoisi tandis que celles de Loki se teintèrent d'un joli rose framboise.

—Wanda, tenta-t-il de la réprimander.

—Oh allez ! Tu peux bien nous le dire !

Il soupira, juste pour la forme, mais consentit à lui répondre néanmoins.

—Oui, je suis rentré seul.

—Quelle déception, mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à une autre réponse, venant de toi.

—Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, ça, je te prie ? fit-il mine d'être vexé.

—Que tu es bien trop gentleman pour ramener une fille dans ton lit le premier soir.

Loki laissa échapper un petit rire.

—Tu vois, Loki est d'accord avec moi.

—Très bien, vous avez gagné, tous les deux. Vous êtes contents ?

Avec un sourire en coin qu'il ne parvenait pas tout à fait à contenir, il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et s'apprêtait à partir. Loki ne le quittait pas des yeux et fut surpris d'entendre Wanda s'adresser à lui.

—Et toi, Loki ?

Son cœur trébucha dans sa poitrine et il pria tous les dieux pour ne pas virer au cramoisi. À la place, il opta pour un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

—Moi ?

—Oui, tu n'es pas intéressé par tout cela ? Peut-être pas le speed-dating, mais rencontrer quelqu'un, tu sais...

Il sentait son cou s'embraser et dut se retenir de ne pas toucher sa peau qui le démangeait affreusement.

—Oh ! non. Non, pas vraiment, je... je ne saurais même pas comment faire, éluda-t-il simplement avec un sourire gêné en espérant qu'elle n'insiste pas davantage.

—Je suis certain que tu te débrouillerais très bien, au contraire, intervint Stephen à l'autre bout de la pièce qui, visiblement ne perdait pas une miette de leur conversation. À ce soir, vous deux, soyez sages !

—Promis ! lança Wanda avec un petit geste de la main.

Loki tourna le menton pour apercevoir le clin d'œil que lui adressa Stephen avant que l'ascenseur ne l'engloutisse. Une main de glace se referma sur sa nuque ; ne venait-il pas de se mettre dans un bourbier sans nom en se rendant à ce speed-dating ?

* * *

_À suivre..._


	4. chapter four

_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Une petite conversation entre nos deux sorciers préférés, en tête à tête cette fois. J'avoue que je me fais totalement plaisir sur l'écriture et je m'en excuse parce que, du coup, les personnages sont très peu fidèles. J'espère que vous appréciez quand même votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !_

* * *

Loki était assis derrière son bureau, les sourcils froncés, en train d'essayer de comprendre comment ce fichu ordinateur fonctionnait, quand son portable se mit à vibrer. Enfin, pas vraiment son portable. Celui de Klio. Toute trace de sang abandonna son visage. Une seule personne pouvait le joindre sur ce numéro et il reconnut à l'instant même où ses yeux se posèrent sur la suite de chiffres qui s'y afficha. Rapidement, il agita le poignet, sentit son corps se transformer et s'empara de l'appareil. Il fallait qu'il décroche avant que l'appel prenne fin. Où avant que Stephen raccroche. Il devait faire vite, mais il était comme figé. Son doigt refusait d'appuyer sur le petit dessin vert qui clignotait et le narguait. Finalement, l'écran devint noir tandis que le docteur devait être redirigé sur sa messagerie vocale. Loki eut une violente envie de se gifler. Il avait été trop bête. Jamais il n'aurait dû se rendre à ce speed-dating. À quoi pensait-il ? Il pouvait bien jouer la comédie le temps d'une soirée, prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre, mais pourrait-il le refaire ? Devrait-il le refaire ? Stephen avait-il réellement l'intention de le revoir ? Non. De _la_ revoir. Pas lui, elle. Lorsque l'écran s'alluma de nouveau, Loki n'attendit pas une seconde avant de s'en emparer et de le porter à son oreille.

—Allô ?

—Klio ?

Sa voix était chaude, mais hésitante, et il enchaîna tout de suite de peur peut-être qu'il raccroche.

—C'est Stephen. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, j'étais...

—Bien sûr que je me rappelle de vous, Stephen, coupa Loki de son timbre le plus doux, en une excuse silencieuse. Le prix du compliment le plus gentil sans être offensant.

À l'autre bout du fil, il l'entendit rire et c'était comme s'il le voyait baisser le front et porter sa main à sa bouche, tant le geste était gravé dans sa mémoire. C'était si étrange de lui parler sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Si étrange de déjà le connaître et de faire mine de le rencontrer pour la première fois. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant en faute et de se cacher pour échapper à sa punition. Sauf qu'il savait très bien que plus il attendrait pour se dénoncer, plus la sanction serait importante. Que penserait Stephen s'il apprenait la vérité ? Mieux valait ne pas y songer maintenant. Il aurait tout le temps de s'interroger plus tard.

—Lui-même. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

—Pas le moins du monde.

—Parfait. Je voulais savoir si vous étiez libre demain soir. Il y a un petit restaurant en ville qui propose des pizzas à se damner.

—Ça me semble délicieux, en effet.

—Disons vingt heures ?

—Vingt heures, c'est parfait.

—Je vous envoie l'adresse.

—À demain, dans ce cas.

Loki raccrocha en entendant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir dans le salon. À la démarche assurée et régulière, il reconnut immédiatement le sorcier. Très vite, il fourra le portable dans un tiroir du bureau, reprit sa forme initiale et retourna à son écran d'ordinateur à l'instant où deux petits coups résonnèrent contre sa porte. Le visage de Stephen apparut, souriant.

—Salut, Lokes. Tout va comme tu veux ?

—Je ne comprendrais jamais la technologie Midgardienne.

Stephen partit d'un éclat de rire avant d'entrer en refermant la porte derrière lui.

—Montre-moi. Tu es sur Internet, c'est déjà un bon début ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

—Je ne sais pas. Rien. Je veux juste savoir comment utiliser cette chose.

Il était plus de dix-huit heures, pourtant, quand Stephen se pencha juste à côté de lui pour s'approcher de l'ordinateur, Loki put respirer à plein poumons les dernières traces de son eau de Cologne. Il sentait aussi le désinfectant et les gants en latex qu'il utilisait à l'hôpital, preuve qu'il avait été aider Christine aux urgences.

—Tu ne peux pas te servir de l'ordinateur si tu n'as pas de but précis. Voyons. Par exemple...

Il fit errer ses doigts sur le clavier.

—Si je tape ça...

Il appuya sur entrée et une nouvelle page s'ouvrit.

—Oh ! s'exclama Loki. C'est vrai que vous avez tout un tas de livres sur la mythologie nordique.

—J'en ai plusieurs dans ma chambre.

Loki ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire de cette information, aussi il ne répondit rien et tâcha de baisser la tête pour dissimuler le rose qui lui était monté aux joues. Stephen lui expliqua encore deux ou trois choses, que le dieu n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, toute son attention captivée par les cicatrices et les veines saillantes sur les mains du docteur qu'il trouvait absolument fascinantes. Pour faire bonne mesure, il acquiesça plusieurs fois, mais, pour sûr, il serait incapable de reproduire ce qu'il était en train de lui montrer.

—J'ai un rendez-vous demain soir, lâcha soudainement le sorcier.

Cette fois, l'intérêt de Loki fut pleinement capturé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Stephen aborde le sujet. Ils en avaient déjà discuté hier avec Wanda, pour le dieu, le sujet était clos, il n'y avait rien à en dire de plus. Mais, visiblement, le mortel n'en avait pas terminé. À nouveau, Loki feignit la surprise.

—Avec qui ? Quelqu'un du speed-dating ?

—Qui l'eut crû, hein ? Je n'en reviens pas moi-même. Je partais totalement défaitiste et, au final, ça s'est encore mieux passé que dans mes rêves.

—Ce qui explique ce sourire qui ne t'a pas lâché depuis que tu es rentré. Est-ce que je peux déjà mettre ta chambre à louer ? le taquina Loki de son ton le plus sarcastique.

Stephen lui donna un coup de coude qui les fit rire tous les deux, puis il s'installa sur le bord du lit.

—Je n'ai aucune idée de si ça va fonctionner, Lokes. Mais je l'espère sincèrement. Seigneur, je ressemble à un gamin.

Il mourait d'envie de lui dire qu'il espérait que ça fonctionnerait pour lui aussi, mais le pouvait-il seulement ? Il n'avait pas encore songé à cette possibilité et soudain, il se sentit sur le point de lui raconter toute la vérité. Et s'il voulait aller plus loin avec Klio, comment ferait-il, lui, Loki ? Il s'intima au calme ; il n'en était pas encore là. Il aurait tout le temps de trouver une solution quand la situation se présenterait à lui. Si elle se présentait. Il préféra ainsi opter pour l'humour ; c'était toujours un bon moyen pour se sortir du pétrin.

—Tu es vraiment vieux pour un gamin.

Gagné. Stephen éclata de rire et lui pinça les côtes tout en essayant d'arborer un air outré, mais son large sourire gâchait tout et ne faisait qu'illuminer son regard. Loki ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

—Rappelle-moi lequel de nous deux a plus de mille ans ?

—Mais je ne prétends pas ressembler à un enfant, moi.

—Pourtant, c'est ce que tu es ; un enfant. Et idiot en plus de cela.

Loki rit encore en apercevant les lèvres de Stephen trembler sous l'assaut d'un nouvel éclat de rire qu'il avait peine à retenir.

—Très bien, je suis un enfant idiot. Et tu es un gamin insolent.

—Puisque c'est comme ça, je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul. Inutile de venir me supplier pour que je t'explique quoi que ce soit.

Il se redressa et fit mine de s'éloigner, la démarche souple et enjouée.

—Tu me raconteras, hein ? lança Loki avant que le sorcier ne disparaisse.

Ce dernier se retourna à l'instant où il s'emparait de la poignée de la porte.

—Je ne sais pas. Si tu es sage.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut pour de bon. Loki prétendit ne pas remarquer combien son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il rejoignit son lit, bien des heures plus tard, son sourire était encore farouchement accroché à sa bouche. Et même s'il ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit-là, il aurait été le dernier à s'en plaindre.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	5. chapter five

_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Et voilà le fameux date. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ce n'est clairement pas le genre de scènes avec lesquelles je suis la plus à l'aise, donc j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais ^^ _

* * *

Vingt heures sonnaient à sa montre quand Klio poussa les portes du petit restaurant et il s'empressa de lui faire un signe de la main, qu'elle lui rendit avec un sourire. Dire que Loki avait peur serait un euphémisme. Ce qui était assez pathétique étant donné qu'il avait tout de même affronté Thanos et tout un tas d'autres créatures dangereuses qui auraient pu le tuer d'un claquement de doigts. Jamais il n'avait ressenti la peur comme il la ressentait en cet instant ; presque liquide dans ses veines, épaisse, compacte, gluante, comme de la mélasse. Elle était semblable à un corps dans son ventre, une ombre qui grossissait de seconde en seconde et qu'il pressentait sur le point de le dévorer de l'intérieur. Son cœur allait imploser, il en était certain. Bien avant qu'il parvienne à la table d'où lui souriait Stephen. Perché sur ses hauts talons, emprisonné dans cette robe trop serrée, il se sentait prêt à fondre en larmes. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de se rendre à ce speed-dating dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention du sorcier. Et le pire, c'était que son plan avait fonctionné. Plus que fonctionné d'ailleurs ! Il avait même la désagréable impression de s'être fait prendre à son propre piège.

—Klio, je suis vraiment ravi de vous revoir.

Stephen s'était levé et le dévorait de ses beaux yeux bleus. Loki dut se concentrer et se répéter sans cesse que ce n'était pas lui qu'il regardait avec autant d'admiration, mais bien Klio. C'était Klio qu'il était ravi de revoir, pas lui. Juste elle. Il se débarrassa de sa petite veste et s'installa en face du sorcier, qui ne le lâchait toujours pas d'un cil.

—Moi aussi. Je suis d'autant plus ravie que, cette fois, nous avons un peu plus de temps. À quelle heure ferme le restaurant ?

—Minuit, je crois.

—Ce qui nous laisse maintenant un peu moins de quatre heures. C'est tout à fait raisonnable.

—Tout à fait, oui, répéta Stephen avec cet adorable sourire en coin qu'il avait chaque fois que quelque chose de particulièrement agréable lui arrivait.

Loki connaissait ce sourire pour l'avoir souvent observé - détaillé serait plus exact -, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il en était la cause et un voile tiède se déposa sur son cœur pour se diffuser dans tout son corps. Il ne parvenait pas entièrement à réaliser qu'il avait enfin ce moment privilégié avec le docteur, ce moment qu'il avait longtemps espéré sans jamais toutefois l'envisager. Mais, avant toute chose, ne pas oublier d'être Klio et Klio ne connaissait rien de lui.

—Alors dites-moi, Stephen, que faites-vous dans la vie ?

Même en sachant par avance les réponses du sorcier, Loki se fit un plaisir de l'écouter lui raconter son travail à l'hôpital. Il évita soigneusement de mentionner Christine et surtout son autre occupation ; sauver le monde. Alors qu'ils parlaient, un serveur les interrompit pour déposer leur verre et prendre leur commande avant de repartir. Stephen ne s'interrompit que pour marmonner un bref "merci" et repartit de plus belle dans ses explications. Quand il eut enfin fini, il avala deux grandes gorgées de sa boisson.

—Et vous, Klio - puis-je me permettre de vous tutoyer ?

—Je vous en prie, après tout, ça fait maintenant plus de dix minutes que nous parlons, nous avons dépassé ce stade, répondit Loki en ajoutant un grain de malice dans sa voix.

—Tu as raison ; dans ce cas, s'il te plaît, tu peux me tutoyer aussi.

—Avec plaisir.

—Donc, je disais, et toi, Klio, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

Loki avait brièvement pensé à cette question en chemin et s'était arrêté sur un métier qui pourrait leur plaire, à tous les deux, un métier qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien, mais qui l'intéressait beaucoup.

—Je suis libraire.

—Oh ! passionnée de livres ?

—C'est peu de le dire, répondit-il avec la plus grande honnêteté.

—Moi aussi.

—Ah oui ? C'est si rare chez un homme.

—C'en est même une obsession chez moi, je crois.

—Je veux tout savoir.

Et Stephen entreprit de lui détailler la quantité astronomique de bouquins qu'il possédait dans sa chambre et dont Loki était déjà au courant pour la plupart. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, puis les heures, ils dévorèrent leur pizza sans jamais s'arrêter de parler, sans jamais se quitter des yeux, sans jamais perdre leur sourire de leur visage rayonnant. Finalement, un serveur vint leur annoncer que le restaurant fermait dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure. Après un moment de déception, Stephen insista pour régler la note, mais Loki ne voulait pas céder et ils convinrent que, pour ce soir, l'addition reviendrait au sorcier, mais que, au prochain rendez-vous, cela serait au tour du dieu. Aucun ne mentionna ce "prochain" qui résonnait en eux comme une promesse. La brise fraîche sur leurs joues rougies par le vin qu'ils avaient dégusté en mangeant les dégrisa quelque peu. Sans y prêter vraiment attention, Loki se rapprocha de Stephen et put sentir dans l'air son parfum qu'il inspira à plein poumons.

—Pourquoi le temps passe-t-il toujours trop vite en ta compagnie, Klio ?

Un sourire releva les coins de ses lèvres quand il croisa son regard.

—Dix minutes ou quatre heures, ça ne sera jamais suffisant, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-il tout bas, si bas qu'il s'entendit à peine à cause du chaos qui régnait dans son esprit.

—Peut-être que nous pourrions nous contenter d'une vie.

La voix de Stephen était aussi basse que la sienne, si bien qu'il eut l'impression d'être le seul à pouvoir l'entendre. Une nouvelle fois, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

—Peut-être, oui. Mais j'espère que ça n'est pas le temps qu'il nous faudra attendre avant de nous revoir.

—Que dirais-tu de ce week-end ? Ou la semaine prochaine, si c'est trop tôt ?

—Ce week-end, c'est très bien. Samedi soir ? Dis-moi où je peux te rejoindre, cette fois c'est moi qui choisis et c'est une surprise !

Stephen baissa la tête pour étouffer un rire qui faisait pétiller son regard acéré.

—Très bien, alors...

Il prit le temps de réfléchir une seconde.

—Nous n'avons qu'à nous rejoindre ici même.

Loki lui sourit, posa sa main sur le poignet du sorcier, se penchant légèrement pour murmurer encore plus bas.

—Même endroit, même heure, pour un programme tout à fait différent.

—Il me tarde déjà.

Le dieu se recula dans un rire avant de faire demi-tour.

—Ne soyez pas en retard, Docteur Stephen Strange, où je partirai sans vous ! lança-t-il joyeusement par-dessus son épaule.

—Je ne m'aventurerai pas à prendre ce risque, répondit Stephen en élevant la voix et en observant la silhouette de Klio s'éloigner et disparaître dans la nuit noire.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour le laisser entrer, la tour des Avengers était silencieuse et immobile et Stephen se coula jusqu'à sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, sans savoir que, au fond de son lit, Loki guettait son retour, la galaxie tout entière tournoyant sous son crâne.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	6. chapter six

_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Deux pour le prix d'un aujourd'hui ! Tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas à quelle heure je pourrai poster demain, donc pour vous faire patienter (et comme je suis en avance sur l'écriture des chapitres), je vous en offre un second ;) Un chapitre un peu plus calme, mais qui sert de transition avec le prochain ^^ Et puis qui introduit l'amitié (toute mignonne) entre Stephen et Christine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! _

* * *

« Je n'ai pas le droit au moindre indice ? » suppliait Stephen par message.

Vêtu de son uniforme bleu, il profitait du calme d'une salle de repos pour échanger quelques textos avec Klio. Il n'avait pu se sortir leur dernier rendez-vous de la tête et tout son esprit tendait déjà vers leur prochaine rencontre du soir même. Toute la nuit et la journée d'hier, il s'était repassé son sourire et ses paroles en boucle, comme une cassette qu'il rembobinait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les images s'effritent, que le son se torde. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en connaisse tous les détails par cœur. La réponse ne mit qu'une minute à arriver. Un sourire remonta le coin droit de la bouche du docteur en imaginant la jeune femme penchée sur son portable, comme il était penché sur le sien.

« Non, pas le moindre. Je veux que ça reste une surprise, mais je peux te dire que tu vas apprécier. J'en suis certaine. »

Ses doigts virevoltèrent au-dessus du clavier.

« Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment. »

La réponse fut encore plus rapide que la précédente.

« Mais ça te rassure, au moins ? »

Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il allait écrire, pesant soigneusement ses mots.

« Peu importe où tu m'emmènes, Klio, rien ne me fait peur. »

Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il envoya le message. Et si elle trouvait qu'il en faisait trop ? Si elle ne voulait plus le revoir ? Trois petits coups furent frappés contre la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'entrouvre pour laisser apercevoir le visage souriant de Christine.

—Je te dérange ?

—Pas du tout, entre, l'invita-t-il en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et vint se poster juste à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule. Un silence confortable s'installa quelques minutes, chacun appréciant la chaleur de la peau de l'autre contre la leur, leurs respirations calmes et régulières étouffées par la ventilation et le claquement des roulettes des lits sur le carrelage de l'autre côté du mur. Le chaos de l'hôpital résonnait tout en les épargnant de là où ils se trouvaient. Ce fut Christine qui finit par rompre leur mutisme.

—Je te trouve beaucoup plus épanoui ces derniers temps, Stephen. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, chuchota-t-elle.

—Tu as raison, je me sens mieux, répondit-il sur le même ton. J'imagine que, quand on touche le fond, c'est plus facile de remonter par la suite.

—Je ne sais pas, mais, pour toi, ça a l'air d'être le cas. C'est tout ce qui compte.

—C'est aussi grâce à toi, tu sais.

—Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été vraiment là pour toi.

—Tu es une amie merveilleuse. Et je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas fonctionné, toi et moi...

—Shhh, le coupa-t-elle. C'est moi qui suis désolée. C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Je suis heureuse d'être ton amie.

Elle lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. De nouveau, le silence se posa sur leurs épaules et les réchauffa de sa familiarité. Stephen se sentait incroyablement apaisé.

—Cela dit, je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à t'aider, en ce moment, je me trompe ?

D'un signe de tête, elle lui désigna son portable, resté silencieux depuis le début de leur conversation. Stephen baissa le menton pour camoufler le large sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage.

—C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, insista Christine en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

—Ce n'est encore rien, tu sais, ne put-il s'empêcher de préciser, une légère rougeur envahissant ses pommettes.

—C'est toujours rien avant de devenir quelque chose. Est-ce que tu l'as rencontrée à ce fameux speed-dating ?

Stephen acquiesça.

—C'est fou, hein ?

—Pas tant que ça. Je veux dire, est-ce que c'est vraiment étonnant que tu lui aies tapé dans l'œil ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui les fit rire tous les deux.

—En réalité, je crois que c'est plutôt l'inverse, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

—Comment est-elle ?

—Je ne sais pas, elle est impossible à décrire. Elle est juste... extraordinaire.

—Il le fallait bien pour attirer ton attention. Tu la revois bientôt ?

—Ce soir. Je ne sais pas où on va aller, elle veut me faire la surprise.

—Et... tu lui as parlé de... tu sais.

Elle agita la tête.

—La cape, la magie, tout ça.

—Non. Je ne crois pas que ça soit important, pour le moment.

—C'est une partie de toi, Stephen, c'est forcément important.

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder et lui sourire.

—Tu as raison. Mais c'est encore trop tôt.

—Tu as tout le temps pour le lui dire.

Elle se redressa et fit quelques pas comme pour sortir.

—En attendant, il est temps de retourner au travail, Docteur Strange.

Stephen la suivit en riant tandis qu'elle se glissait dans le couloir, où l'agitation était à son comble. Les portes des urgences ne cessaient de s'ouvrir sur l'arrivée des pompiers, comme en cet instant. Le sorcier n'y prêta d'abord pas attention, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son portable, vierge de tout nouveau message. Pourtant, lorsque la main de Christine lui attrapa le poignet, il fut obligé de relever la tête, les sourcils froncés par la pression qu'elle lui imposait et qui l'inquiétait sans savoir pourquoi.

—Stephen, laissa échapper la bouche de son amie dans un souffle.

Il regarda dans la direction qu'elle fixait et tomba sur une silhouette bien trop connue. Des yeux verts rencontrèrent les siens.

—Est-ce que c'est...

—Loki ?!

Ni une ni deux, les jambes de Stephen s'élancèrent vers le dieu.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	7. chapter seven

_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Et voilà la suite tant attendue ! J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à le poster, je m'en excuse. Encore un petit tête à tête entre Loki et Stephen ^^ Le prochain sera le rendez-vous avec Klio, j'espère que vous avez autant hâte que moi !_

* * *

À l'instant même où Loki aperçut Stephen à l'autre bout du couloir, il se mit à courir vers lui et fut à son côté en moins d'une minute. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Il ne voulait pas être ici, il ne voulait pas voir l'inquiétude dans le regard du sorcier.

—Loki ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment te sens-tu ?

—Stephen, je t'assure que je n'ai rien, j'ai juste...

—Oh ! docteur, c'est ma faute, intervint une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années. Je ne l'ai pas vu et je l'ai heurté avec ma voiture. Il a insisté pour repartir, mais je voulais absolument qu'il vienne aux urgences.

—Vous avez bien fait, madame, lui assura Stephen. Pouvez-vous me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, précisément ?

—Bien sûr. Je roulais, j'étais parfaitement dans les limitations de vitesse, docteur, mais je... je ne l'ai pas vu. Il traversait et le temps que je freine, j'étais déjà sur lui.

Stephen tourna un regard surmonté d'un froncement de sourcils vers Loki avant de reporter son attention sur la conductrice.

—Bien. Avez-vous mal quelque part, madame ?

—Non, je n'ai absolument rien. J'ai juste eu affreusement peur.

—Très bien, vous allez rester avec ma collègue, lui expliqua-t-il en désignant Christine qui venait d'arriver à sa hauteur. Elle va vous donner un verre d'eau et un petit quelque chose sucré pour vous remettre et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous, d'accord ?

—Mais et ce jeune homme ?

Elle fixait Loki de ses yeux larmoyants.

—Tout va bien. Je m'en occupe. Il est entre de bonnes mains. Il tient sur ses jambes, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Ne vous en faites pas.

—D'accord, finit-elle par consentir. Je suis encore désolée.

Loki lui adressa un mince sourire avant de se faire entraîner par le sorcier.

—Je vais en salle d'examen, Chris, indiqua-t-il à son amie sans même se retourner.

Cette dernière acquiesça et prit en charge la conductrice, encore en état de choc.

—Je t'assure que je n'ai rien, Stephen, insista Loki d'une voix mal assurée. Je voulais rentrer à la maison, mais cette femme ne voulait pas me laisser repartir.

—Et elle a bien fait, trancha le sorcier d'une voix plus dure que ce à quoi s'était attendu le dieu et qui lui fit serrer la mâchoire.

Stephen allait le détester pour de bon, cette fois, c'était certain. Il le fit entrer dans une petite salle bleu clair aux lumières trop vives comportant uniquement une table d'auscultation et un bureau. Rapidement, Stephen se passa du désinfectant sur les mains et s'empara de son stéthoscope. Sans un mot, il l'observa d'un regard sévère. Loki se sentait très mal à l'aise, semblable à un minuscule animal sous le microscope d'un savant fou qui s'apprêtait à le découper en morceaux. Il s'approcha pour écouter les battements de son cœur, complètement en désordre et au bord de l'évanouissement.

—Comment tu te sens ?

—Bien. J'ai juste un peu mal à la hanche, mais c'est l'effet du choc j'imagine. Demain ça ira mieux.

—Tu n'en sais rien, répondit Stephen d'un ton moins énervé que concentré.

Ça faisait donc cet effet-là d'être détaillé sous tous les angles. En effet, le docteur prit les mains du dieu dans les siennes, les palpa, remonta le long de ses poignets, de ses bras, continua ainsi sur ses épaules, pressant ses muscles entre ses doigts. Loki se força à déglutir alors que sa peau lui brûlait à l'endroit où Stephen l'avait touché.

—Tu as mal ?

—Non. Je t'ai dit la hanche, mes bras vont très bien.

—La droite ?

—Gauche.

Stephen se baissa et entreprit de masser la hanche de Loki, qui grimaça sous son contact. Il s'obligea à ne pas baisser les yeux sur le sorcier, de peur de sentir son visage s'enflammer.

—Tu n'as rien de cassé, c'est rassurant. Mais tu es bon pour un gros bleu.

—Ça me rappellera mon bronzage naturel, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, Stephen esquissa un sourire. Il ne le détestait pas tout à fait, n'est-ce pas ?

—Il faudra qu'on ait une conversation sur le code de la route, toi et moi.

—Oui, docteur. Est-ce que je peux rentrer à la maison maintenant ?

Stephen jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre.

—Non, je termine dans moins de trois quarts d'heure. Tu vas attendre dans la salle de repos et on repartira ensemble.

—Je peux rentrer à pied.

—Si tu fais un malaise sur la route, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. Et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure en se retournant.

Le cœur de Loki se serra à le faire suffoquer, mais il ne dit rien et accepta de patienter. Stephen l'installa dans une salle à peine plus grande que la précédente, mais bien plus accueillante.

—Je te déconseille le café. Il est imbuvable.

—Je me contenterai d'un verre d'eau.

Le sorcier se planta en plein milieu de la pièce, les poings sur les hanches. Il semblait tirailler par ses propres pensées. Finalement, il releva ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude sur Loki.

—Tu es sûr que je peux te laisser seul ?

Loki soupira doucement et lui offrit son sourire le plus rassurant.

—Je vais bien. Je vais m'asseoir ici et m'ennuyer jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.

Stephen consentit à se détendre, juste un peu. Il fit mine de partir avant de faire demi-tour.

—Une dernière chose ; je peux savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire pour t'être jeté sur la route sans regarder ?

Le front et la nuque de Loki virèrent au cramoisi avant même qu'il ait pu le voir venir.

—Je... j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu sais, je réfléchissais à tout et à rien.

Le sorcier sembla se contenter de cette réponse.

—Fais attention la prochaine fois, Loki. Tu ne t'en sortiras peut-être pas toujours aussi bien.

—Je sais. Je serai plus vigilant à partir de maintenant.

Son ami marmonna quelque chose avant de retourner travailler. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Loki souffla et porta une main à son visage, qu'il frotta d'un geste las. Il n'avait pas osé lui avouer qu'il était sur son téléphone, souriant aux anges niaisement, et que c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas vu la voiture arriver ; parce qu'il avait été trop occupé à être Klio, et pas assez lui-même.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	8. chapter eight

_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Et voilà le date ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai continué à écrire la suite et alors, sans être tout à fait sûre, il devrait y avoir 12 chapitres (en gros, comptez entre 11 et 13 ^^). On arrive doucement vers la fin, mine de rien. Et puis je vous l'annonce, j'ai déjà une idée pour une prochaine fic ! D'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées/envies pour des prochaines fictions, mes messages vous sont ouverts :) En attendant, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre ! Des pronostics pour la suite ? ;)_

* * *

Tout comme Stephen, Loki n'avait eu de cesse de se repasser les images de leur dernier rendez-vous sur l'écran de son esprit alors que les heures les plus noires de la nuit s'écoulaient sans qu'il ne songe le moins du monde à dormir. Comment aurait-il pu quand la réalité dépassait de loin ses rêves les plus beaux ? C'était ce qu'une partie de lui pensait, cette partie qui souriait bêtement aux anges, qui frémissait quand il se trouvait dans le sillon du parfum de Stephen et qui se sentait imploser chaque fois que le sorcier posait ses yeux sur lui. Mais, cette partie était faible, minuscule en son sein, contrairement à cette autre partie, beaucoup plus rationnelle, et qui prenait tout l'espace. Celle qui se glissait dans ses veines comme un poison pour répandre le doute, l'angoisse, la peur comme jamais il ne les avait connu auparavant ; dans leur état le plus brut. La partie qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de réfléchir aux conséquences, qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de regretter ce soir où il avait décidé de se rendre au speed-dating sous les traits d'une femme. La partie qui lui murmurait sans trêve qu'il perdrait l'amitié de Stephen s'il apprenait la vérité. Ou qu'il se perdrait lui-même s'il continuait à jouer la comédie. Et Loki avait déjà fait son choix ; jamais il ne pourrait supporter le rejet du docteur.

Ce soir, il avait opté pour quelque chose de plus confortable qu'une robe et des escarpins. Il voulait bien faire tous les efforts du monde pour plaire à Stephen, mais il avait encore terriblement mal à la hanche à cause de ce stupide accident, il était hors de question de prendre le risque de trébucher ou de boiter malencontreusement et ainsi mettre toute sa couverture à mal. Il était le dieu des illusions après tout. C'était le moment ou jamais de le prouver. Aussi, il portait un jean un peu lâche le long de ses jambes, des baskets et un joli chemisier fleuri. Comme à son habitude, ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage à peine maquillé. Un sourire l'illumina lorsque Stephen apparut au bout de la rue.

—J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre.

—Je viens d'arriver, mentit Loki en saisissant le bras que le sorcier lui tendait.

—Je vais enfin savoir où tu m'emmènes.

—Tu n'en as pas dormi de la nuit, avoue.

Ils rirent tandis que Stephen resserrait son étreinte sur la main de Loki pour le rapprocher de lui. Ils marchaient d'un pas assuré, épaule contre épaule. La douleur n'existait plus et semblait même ne jamais avoir existé. Loki mena le docteur à travers un dédale de rues et, en moins de quinze minutes, ils furent arrivés à destination.

—Un musée ? demanda Stephen, un rictus amusé redressant le coin de sa bouche.

—J'ai pensé que ça changerait du restaurant. Et il y a une super expo ce soir. Tu es déçu ? s'inquiéta-t-il, le doute transperçant dans sa voix.

—Pas le moins du monde. Je suis surpris, mais positivement. Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir mieux, lui assura-t-il avec le sourire le plus pur qu'il lui connaissait.

Loki baissa la tête pour masquer la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues et entraîna Stephen à l'intérieur. Celui-ci promenait un regard émerveillé sur les lieux. Le dieu ne put s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il ressemblait à un enfant découvrant l'atelier du Père Noël, ou quelque chose de ce genre ; ses yeux bleus étaient peuplés de la galaxie tout entière. Loki avait rarement vu un spectacle aussi beau. L'attention du docteur tomba sur le thème de l'exposition et le sang de du métamorphe ne fit qu'un tour.

—La mythologie nordique, hm ?

Loki prit le temps de déglutir et d'inspirer plusieurs fois avant de répondre.

—J'aime beaucoup la mythologie.

—Moi aussi, surtout celle-ci.

Il lui adressa encore ce sourire venu tout droit des cieux. Il y avait des tableaux, des statues, des gravures, des textes que les deux amis admirèrent et détaillèrent avec beaucoup d'attention. Stephen semblait complètement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Comme s'il n'en connaissait déjà pas tout un rayon sur le sujet. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde autour d'eux, Loki aurait probablement levé les yeux au ciel, mais il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Et puis il aimait ce léger froncement de sourcils qui froissait le front du sorcier ; c'était une expression qu'il arborait souvent et qui lui allait bien. Soudain, il tourna la tête vers lui et Loki sentit d'instinct que ce qui s'apprêtait à suivre ne serait pas des plus plaisants.

—Est-ce que tu me croirais si je te disais que je connaissais Loki ?

Cependant, jamais il n'aurait pu penser à _ça_. Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et s'obligea à calmer les battements de son cœur qui menaçaient de déchirer sa cage thoracique. Loki évita soigneusement le regard de Stephen pour se concentrer sur la peinture devant eux.

—C'est de la mythologie, Stephen, ça n'existe pas pour de vrai, marmonna-t-il faiblement.

—Bon, je te l'accorde, celui que je connais est un poil différent de ce type-là, expliqua le docteur en pointant une représentation du dieu de son index. Mon Loki est quelqu'un de bien, qui a fait des erreurs, mais qui a su les reconnaître et les réparer. Qui a su se faire pardonner et qui a changé. Qui s'éloigne chaque jour un peu plus de ça, dit-il en désignant encore le tableau.

Loki se sentait brûler de l'intérieur et il était certain que son visage n'était plus qu'un magma de lave prêt à exploser. Avait-il seulement le droit de le mettre dans un état pareil ? Il était médecin, pour l'amour du ciel, il sauvait la vie des gens, pas l'inverse. Pourtant, c'était précisément ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il prenait le cœur du dieu entre ses mains expertes et le tordait dans tous les sens, le pressait, l'étirait, le dévorait, y plantait ses ongles acérés pour le laminer en son centre. Loki mit un temps infini avant d'être de nouveau capable de respirer normalement et, quand il y parvint, Stephen ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de chercher quoi répondre.

—Pourquoi avoir choisi cette exposition en particulier ?

Il le dévorait des yeux maintenant. Pas moyen de se défiler. Pas moyen de cacher combien il était gêné, combien il désirait disparaître sous terre. Combien il se sentait vulnérable et mis à nu. Il n'aurait jamais dû. N'aurait jamais dû l'amener ici.

—Parce que j'aime ça, articula-t-il avec hésitation, cherchant des mots qui ne le trahiraient pas comme pouvait le faire son regard fuyant en cet instant. Et parce que tu avais l'air d'être quelqu'un qui aime ça aussi. Est-ce que j'ai fait fausse route ?

—Tout au contraire. Je me suis découvert une passion il y a quelques mois pour cette mythologie.

Son sourire devint mystérieux et fit rougir un peu plus le dieu de la discorde. Lorsque Stephen retourna à la contemplation de la peinture, le métamorphe l'imita, l'esprit embrouillé par deux petits mots qu'il tournait encore et encore dans son esprit agité, sans toutefois jamais réaliser qu'ils étaient sortis de la bouche du sorcier. C'était tout bonnement impensable.

_Mon Loki_.

Et merveilleux.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	9. chapter nine

_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Nouveau tête à tête Loki/Stephen. Le dénouement se rapproche. La fin de ce chapitre me fait un peu mal au cœur, j'espère que vous vous en sortirez mieux que moi. ^^ J'espère surtout que ça vous plaît toujours et que vous n'êtes pas déçu de la tournure des événements (et que vous ne le serez pas par la suite...). Je pense que vous aurez les suites et donc la fin de cette histoire demain (ou peut-être encore une suite ce soir, qui sait ;) ). Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que c'est bientôt fini ^^_

* * *

Lorsque Loki ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà incroyablement haut dans le ciel, presque à son zénith, et il se redressa pour chercher du regard l'éclairage vert de son réveil. Midi dans moins de trois minutes. Il n'en revenait pas, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner plus longtemps, car deux coups résonnèrent contre sa porte. Il tourna la tête vers celle-ci au moment où elle s'entrouvrait pour laisser passer Stephen, un plateau entre les mains.

—Bonjour, la belle au bois dormant, salua-t-il joyeusement, son visage illuminé d'un large sourire. Bien dormi ?

Loki tenta de discipliner ses cheveux et de se frotter les yeux pour dissimuler les dernières traces de sommeil et lui rendit son sourire.

—Je crois que j'étais fatigué.

Stephen s'approcha du lit et y déposa un petit-déjeuner complet ; thé, tartines, jus d'orange et fruits. Tellement de choses que Loki ne se sentait pas capable d'avaler, encore moins en la présence de son ami. C'était déjà suffisamment étrange d'être au lit, à peine réveillé, devant lui.

—Pas qu'un peu, c'est la première fois que je te vois dormir autant. Comment tu te sens ?

—Mieux, répondit Loki avec sincérité. Bien, en fait. Je me sens reposé.

—Bien, bien. Tiens, mange un peu.

Loki s'empara de la tasse que Stephen lui tendait et la porta à ses lèvres. Le thé était brûlant, mais il en avala plusieurs gorgées, évitant ainsi de croiser les yeux rivés sur lui. S'il avait été un peu moins terrorisé de la proximité du sorcier, il aurait pu constater que le regard qu'il lui adressait était sensiblement le même que celui qu'il adressait à Klio la veille au soir, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, ou ne le voulut pas. C'était tellement plus facile d'ignorer ce qu'on avait là, juste sous son nez.

—Et comment va ta hanche ?

—Bien aussi, je crois.

Il reposa la tasse sur le plateau juste avant que Stephen s'en empare et le dépose sur le bureau.

—Lève-toi.

Loki obéit avant même de penser à protester.

—Est-ce que tu as eu d'autres douleurs depuis hier ? Des nausées ? Quoi que ce soit qui t'est paru anormal ?

—Non, rien, assura le dieu en rougissant doucement sous l'inspection minutieusement du docteur.

En effet, ce dernier s'était penché et soulevait le t-shirt de Loki pour observer d'un peu plus près l'hématome qui n'avait pas manqué d'apparaître sur sa chair pâle.

—Hm, il n'est pas très joli à voir, mais au moins ça n'est rien. Tu prendras juste garde à ne pas te cogner dessus.

—Bien, docteur.

Un sourire plissa les lèvres de Stephen.

—De mon côté, je vais pouvoir rassurer Christine qui ne cesse de me harceler depuis hier soir.

—Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs qu'elle semblait me connaître quand je suis arrivé aux urgences ? interrogea Loki en se souvenant de ce détail, qui l'avait frappé sur le moment, mais qu'il avait évincé par la suite.

—Parce que je lui ai souvent parlé de toi, répondit le sorcier, le plus naturellement du monde. C'est quelque chose que l'on fait beaucoup, nous autres mortels ; on parle des gens qu'on aime.

Son regard acéré croisa le sien et Loki se sentit virer au cramoisi, une fois de plus.

—Tu ne me détestes pas, alors ? chuchota le dieu, sa voix coincée dans sa gorge nouée.

Stephen fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

—Tu sais bien que non, Lokes, j'en suis incapable. J'ai simplement eu la peur de ma vie en te voyant arriver aux urgences.

Loki tâcha d'ignorer les battements affolés de son cœur.

—J'étais sur mes pieds, tout de même, ça ne pouvait pas être si grave, tenta-t-il de le rassurer pour faire redescendre la tension entre eux.

—J'ai vu beaucoup de patients arriver sur leurs pieds et ressortir dans une boîte.

Son expression devint plus sombre tout à coup. Loki eut envie de lui prendre la main, mais il n'osa pas.

—Je suis désolé, Stephen.

—Tu n'y es pour rien, Loki. Je suis simplement soulagé et heureux que tu ailles bien.

—Je vais très bien, oui.

Stephen lui sourit et prolongea leur contact visuel bien plus longtemps que ce que recommandait la décence. Il finit enfin par le rompre pour s'emparer d'un cookie qu'il rompit en deux pour tendre une moitié au dieu. Ils se laissèrent tomber tous les deux sur le bord du lit. Le genou du mortel touchait celui de Loki et il se demandait s'il l'avait fait exprès ou si même il en était conscient. Si lui aussi sa peau s'était mise à le brûler. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Il fallait qu'il parle.

—Comment ça s'est passé hier soir ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser, le sourire de son ami s'accentua à l'évocation de son rendez-vous avec Klio.

—Tu sais, commença-t-il d'un ton rêveur, elle me fait beaucoup penser à toi.

—Elle aussi se fait renverser par des voitures ?

C'était plus fort que lui, il avait l'habitude d'utiliser le sarcasme pour camoufler sa gêne. Et, en cet instant, il était transi d'embarras. Stephen lui donna un coup d'épaule en riant.

—Non, idiot. Du moins, je n'en sais rien, peut-être. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que, souvent, elle me donne l'impression de venir tout droit d'une autre planète. Comme toi. Vous semblez trop beaux pour être vrais.

—Je ne sais pas pour elle, mais moi je me sens particulièrement réel.

—J'oublie souvent que tu n'es pas qu'un rêve.

Le cœur du dieu s'arrêta de battre dans sa poitrine. Une seconde, deux, cinq. Et puis, il repartit, trop vite, semblable à un cheval galopant dans le vent.

—Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je t'interdis de dire que tu es un cauchemar, prévint Stephen, pointant un index vers son ami.

C'était exactement ce que Loki s'apprêtait à dire, aussi, il sourit et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Doucement, il murmura le prénom du sorcier. Ce dernier baissa sa main et adoucit son regard.

—Hm ?

—Tu n'as pas peur ?

Ses mots n'étaient qu'un filet de voix, si faible qu'il était assourdi par le chaos qui régnait dans son esprit.

—Peur de quoi ?

—De donner ton cœur, de regretter, de découvrir que ce n'est pas la bonne personne, d'être abandonné, d'avoir mal.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il parlait de son ami ou de lui. Peut-être un peu des deux. Peut-être cela revenait-il au même.

—Tu réfléchis trop, Loki. L'amour, ça ne se réfléchit pas. Pas comme ça en tout cas. Ça se vit. On aura tout le temps de regretter plus tard. Ou jamais.

Quand Stephen quitta sa chambre, Loki baissa les yeux sur sa moitié de cookie. Des larmes envahirent sa vision. Il fut incapable de les retenir.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	10. chapter ten

_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Encore un aujourd'hui ? Encore un aujourd'hui. La fin se rapproche un peu plus. Des dernières suggestions ? Des dernières envies ? Des dernières larmes, peut-être ? xD _

* * *

C'était terminé. Il n'en pouvait plus, ne supportait plus cette situation. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, son bleu avait totalement disparu, mais son cœur continuait de s'émietter dans sa poitrine. Il aurait tant voulu remonter le temps et ne pas se rendre à cette première soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Mais, s'il faisait cela, et il en était incapable, même avec sa position de dieu, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, s'il faisait cela, il perdrait tous ses souvenirs des instants en compagnie de Stephen. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus douloureux, ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait réellement. S'il voulait le regard du sorcier sur lui, son sourire, son attention, son amour, osait-il espérer, tout en sachant qu'ils étaient pour une autre, ou s'il voulait son amitié, juste ça, mais pour lui, rien que lui, et personne d'autre. S'il voulait effacer Klio de la mémoire de Stephen, ou effacer Stephen de sa propre mémoire, à lui.

Il l'avait à peine vu en deux semaines, préférant s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour éviter d'avoir à croiser son regard dans lequel il distinguait son reflet. Dans lequel il se percevait misérable et cruel ; monstrueux. C'était bien ce qu'il était pour faire subir une telle mascarade à son ami, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, son ami... Il y avait bien longtemps que le sorcier avait dépassé ce stade dans le cœur du métamorphe. Stephen avait bien essayé de le faire sortir de sa tanière plus d'une fois, mais jamais Loki n'avait cédé, jamais il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'affronter. Si son frère avait été là, il se serait moqué de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ou il l'aurait peut-être encouragé, qui sait. Mais il n'était pas là. Wanda non plus, partie quelques jours en vacances. Et elle en avait bien besoin après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Aussi, le jeune dieu passait le plus clair de son temps seul, plus triste que jamais. Parce qu'il s'était résolu à raconter toute la vérité à Stephen, quoi qu'il lui en coûtait. Quand bien même il savait qu'il perdrait son affection. À tout jamais.

En franchissant les portes des urgences, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Klio. Klio que le docteur aimait tant et avec qui il était persuadé d'avoir discuté jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube ces deux dernières semaines. Loki n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le revoir, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre non plus à couper tout contact avec lui. Alors, quand le premier SMS était tombé, un simple « Tu m'empêches de dormir, sors de mes pensées » à plus de trois heures du matin, Loki, après avoir essayé en vain d'effacer le sourire béat de son visage, avait répondu, un tout aussi simple « Toi d'abord ». Et ce fut le commencement de la fin, s'il pouvait parler ainsi. Des centaines, des milliers de messages échangés à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, pour ne rien dire ou pour exprimer tant de choses en si peu de caractères avec des mots qui ne sauraient jamais transcrire les battements de leur cœur. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu réussir à l'éviter tout en lui parlant autant.

Stephen apparut, exactement au même endroit que la dernière fois, une main sur la nuque. Loki fit un petit geste de la main dans l'espoir qu'il le voit et, en effet, le regard du docteur tomba sur lui en moins d'une seconde. Il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide, les sourcils froncés. Le dieu s'efforça de lui sourire, quand bien même il était au bord de l'évanouissement, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, pour ne pas qu'il crie après une assistance respiratoire. Parce que c'était exactement de cela qu'il avait besoin ; de respirer. Il n'y parvenait plus correctement depuis bien trop longtemps.

—Loki, est-ce que tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Encore une voiture ? débita le médecin à toute vitesse en l'observant déjà sous toutes les coutures.

—Non, Stephen, je vais très bien. J'aurais juste...

Juste quoi ? Il ne trouva pas quoi ajouter. Stephen fronça un peu plus les sourcils, l'attrapa par le coude et l'emmena un peu plus loin, où c'était plus calme, moins agité. Du revers de la main, il toucha son front.

—Est-ce que tu es malade ? Tu n'étais pas très bien, ces derniers temps. Tu mangeais à peine. Tu dois manger, dieu ou pas dieu, je ne veux rien savoir. Ici, on mange ou on tombe.

Il semblait parler à un enfant et Loki se sentit sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il n'arriverait jamais à lui parler s'il ne lui laissait pas en placer une.

—Stephen, s'il te plaît, tenta-t-il de l'interrompre, mais c'était peine perdue.

—Tu sais que tu peux me parler, Loki, s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ce n'est pas en t'enfermant dans ta chambre que ça va se résoudre tout seul.

—Stephen. Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dans un endroit un peu plus calme, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose...

Ça y est, il l'avait dit, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Enfin, si, il pouvait toujours inventer une excuse bidon, mais il ne devait pas penser à cela, il devait dire la vérité à Stephen. Il le méritait. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui briser le cœur, comme il brisait le sien.

—Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, là, Lokes. C'est le bazar aux urgences. Mais ce soir je finis un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, je passerai prendre des sushis et on dînera ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas dîné ensemble, toi et moi.

Comment aurait-il pu lui refuser ? Sentant les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, il acquiesça et chercha à se détourner pour partir, mais Stephen le retint par le bras. Loki lutta de toutes ses forces pour maintenir le barrage qu'il s'était construit en place ; ne pas le laisser s'effondrer, ne pas craquer, tenir bon jusqu'au bout.

—Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger, Loki, quoi que ce soit qui puisse t'inquiéter. Ça n'est probablement pas grand-chose. Tu vas voir, tout ira bien, tout finit toujours par s'arranger.

Quand il consentit enfin à le lâcher et que le dieu se rua dehors pour respirer un peu d'air frais, il n'aurait pas pu entendre plus distinctement son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Si seulement tout pouvait s'arranger aussi facilement...

* * *

_À suivre..._


	11. chapter eleven

_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Avant-dernier chapitre. La révélation. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aviez imaginé, si ça correspond ou non, si vous attendiez autre chose. ^^_

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché à l'horizon, le ciel portait ses plus belles nuances de bleu foncé et de mauve et la ville était illuminée de dizaines de milliers de petites lueurs provenant des fenêtres des immeubles. Depuis sa chambre, tout semblait calme. Contrairement à son esprit, où régnait un chaos sans nom. La peur y avait élu domicile, accompagnée du remords amer de perdre un être cher. De se perdre lui-même. Il pouvait encore rebrousser chemin, il le savait, et quelque part ça le rassurait, mais il ne le ferait pas, pour rien au monde. Il avait pris sa décision et c'était la bonne, quand bien même elle faisait mal, quand bien même elle le déchirait en deux, quand bien même elle le brisait en mille morceaux. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à mentir à Stephen, il ne méritait pas ça. Il ne le méritait pas, lui. Son cœur trébucha lorsqu'il entendit le mécanisme de l'ascenseur se mettre en marche, annonçant l'arrivée plus qu'imminente du docteur. L'arrivée d'autant plus imminente de la fin de leur histoire. À supposer qu'elle n'ait jamais commencée. Les portes s'ouvrirent, il les entendit, se refermèrent dans un chuintement. Les chaussures du médecin résonnèrent sur le sol, le frottement de son manteau lorsqu'il l'ôta le fit frissonner, et enfin sa voix s'éleva depuis la cuisine, tiède, ronde, mais teintée d'inquiétude.

—Loki ?

Peut-être pensait-il qu'il était suffisamment désespéré pour avoir fait une bêtise que personne, pas même lui, n'aurait pu réparer. Il aurait menti s'il affirmait ne pas y avoir pensé. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui avoir raconter toute la vérité. Lentement, il se détourna de la fenêtre et rejoignit le salon, où son ami - ex-ami ? - installait les plateaux de sushis sur la table basse. Quand il tourna le menton vers lui, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

—Je suis désolé, il y avait un monde fou sur la route. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Loki tenta de lui rendre son sourire, mais il était presque certain que ça ne devait pas valoir mieux qu'un rictus affreux. Il sentait déjà les larmes affluer sous ses paupières en s'imaginant la déception voiler le regard de Stephen. Comment pourrait-il le supporter ? Comment pourrait-il encore se regarder dans un miroir après cela ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse à ses questions, car le sorcier s'était approché de lui et, d'un doigt, l'obligeait à relever la tête.

—Je suis désolé, Loki, chuchota-t-il encore.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, laissant ainsi tomber quelques mèches de cheveux sur son front et devant ses yeux.

—Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, Stephen. Terriblement désolé. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

—S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. C'est ma faute.

Loki fronça les sourcils et chercha des yeux ceux du sorcier. De quoi parlait-il ?

—Qu-... ?

—J'ai cru à un jeu, au début, le coupa-t-il sans enlever son index de sous sa mâchoire. Ou une blague, pour te moquer de moi, je ne sais pas, mais ça ne me semblait pas sérieux à ce moment-là. Et puis quand j'ai réalisé que ça l'était, sérieux, j'ai douté. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'étais certain de moi et, la seconde d'après, je n'étais même plus sûr de savoir encore comment respirer. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça me plaisait, alors je n'ai rien dit et je me suis simplement laissé porter. Je ne savais pas si c'était un jeu, mais je m'y suis prêté. Jusqu'à m'y perdre. Mais, Loki, si j'avais su, je te l'aurais dit avant. Si j'avais su que ça te ferait autant de mal, jamais je n'aurais agi comme je l'ai fait. Je... J'ai simplement perdu pied. J'avais mis le doigt dans l'engrenage et je ne savais plus comment revenir en arrière. J'avais commencé à jouer la comédie, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter comme ça du jour au lendemain. Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des salauds avec toi, je n'ai pas su comprendre à temps ce qui était pourtant évident.

Les yeux de Loki s'étaient remplis de larmes qui refusaient de couler. Il n'y comprenait rien. Enfin, sa raison comprenait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer, mais son cœur, lui, s'y refusait.

—Tu veux dire que... que...

—Je sais que Klio n'existe pas vraiment. Ou du moins qu'elle se trouve juste en face de moi, confirma Stephen en pinçant les lèvres. J'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner, Loki, de t'avoir fait souffrir.

—Att-attends, bégaya-t-il, son esprit embrumé par cette soudaine révélation à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Tu savais que c'était moi ?

Stephen acquiesça.

—Depuis le début ?

Stephen acquiesça à nouveau.

—Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

Le sorcier ne s'était probablement pas attendu à cette question, aussi il mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver sa voix.

—Rien. Je veux dire, tu étais très convaincant. J'ai douté plus d'une fois, mais une partie de moi restait convaincue qu'il s'agissait bien de toi.

Loki était de plus en plus perplexe.

—Je ne comprends pas.

—Je t'aurais reconnu les yeux fermés, Lokes. C'est difficile de ne pas reconnaître son âme-sœur quand elle se trouve juste sous notre nez.

L'index sous son menton migra le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce que la paume du sorcier prenne sa joue en coupe. Un faible sourire perçait sur ses lèvres. Loki n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ses oreilles, son cœur. C'était forcément un rêve, pas vrai ?

—Mais alors... la soirée au musée... tout ce que tu m'as dit...

—J'espérais que tu comprendrais. Que je savais mais aussi que je tenais à toi. Toi, Loki. Pas Klio. Juste toi. Et ce depuis le début. Et... probablement même avant encore, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Le dieu cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, incapable de réaliser ce revirement complet de situation. Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise.

—C'est... inattendu, finit-il par articuler après de longues minutes silencieuses.

—Je sais et j'aurais dû te le dire avant.

Loki posa le bout de ses doigts sur la bouche de Stephen, le coupant avant la fin de sa phrase.

—Si on part sur ce terrain-là, j'aurais dû te dire la vérité bien plus tôt, je n'aurais pas dû commencer à te mentir, je n'aurais pas dû jouer la comédie. Mais c'est fait. C'est trop tard, on ne peut plus revenir dessus maintenant.

—Mais on peut avancer, compléta Stephen, son regard s'éclairant d'un espoir qui fit battre le cœur du dieu plus vite. Aller de l'avant, tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Est-ce que tu veux toujours de moi ?

Loki partit d'un petit rire, tandis que ses joues se coloraient de rose.

—C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question.

Il essaya de le cacher derrière ses sourires, mais l'angoisse lui nouait les tripes. Aussi, son cœur se dilata dans sa poitrine lorsque Stephen se pencha pour poser son front sur le sien et frotter leur nez l'un contre l'autre.

—Je n'ai jamais eu plus envie de toi, Loki. De toi et moi.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	12. chapter twelve

_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Eh voilà, c'est terminé. Ça me fait tout drôle, mais je suis vraiment contente d'avoir été jusqu'au bout et encore plus contente que vous m'ayez accompagnée ! Ce dernier chapitre est nettement plus court que les précédents, mais c'est que du fluff, du mignon, du cucul, et tutti quanti alors vous me pardonnerez aisément ^^ J'ai déjà une idée pour une prochaine fiction, mais si vous-même vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, ça me ferait plaisir ! :) Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter si ce n'est que j'ai pris un plaisir fou à écrire cette histoire et il me tarde déjà de réitérer l'expérience (il y a plein de ships que j'affectionne, alors ce n'est pas les idées qui manquent ^^). Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en priant pour qu'elle soit bonne !_

* * *

C'était un rêve éveillé, rien de moins. C'était même trop beau pour être vrai. Mais la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Stephen lui prouvait que tout ceci était bien réel. Sa main sur sa joue, son front sur le sien et puis son bras qui vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Loki laissa échapper un rire avant de se mordre la lèvre. C'était trop, son cœur était soudain submergé de bonheur, comme jamais auparavant, comme jamais il pensait qu'il ne le serait un jour. Il avait été persuadé de perdre l'amitié du sorcier et, finalement, il la perdait pour mieux la remplacer par son amour. C'était tout bonnement impensable. À son tour, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Stephen et posa son menton sur son épaule. Ainsi, niché tout contre lui, il pouvait le respirer à pleins poumons, s'imprégner de son odeur. D'une pression, le médecin l'invita à se rapprocher encore plus près, collant ainsi leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Il allait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre, pas vrai ?

—Danse avec moi, murmura Stephen de sa voix grave contre les cheveux du métamorphe.

Il n'y avait pas de musique, mais Loki se retint bien de le lui faire remarquer. Ils n'en avaient pas réellement besoin quand les battements de leur cœur s'unissaient sur un même rythme, en une même valse que leurs pieds commencèrent d'esquisser lentement, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne pouvaient pas en avoir besoin quand leur esprit étaient assaillis des mots qu'ils avaient prononcés et de ceux qui naissaient sur leurs lèvres sans toutefois jamais prendre vie. Ils évoluaient dans la cacophonie de leurs sentiments qui explosaient et virevoltaient en tout sens en eux. Ils bougeaient à peine, pour tout dire, c'était davantage un balancement, mais ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de faire chavirer ce tout nouveau monde, cet univers qu'ils n'avaient cessé de frôler et qui était enfin à leur portée. Loki se redressa, quitta l'épaule accueillante de Stephen pour chercher son regard, qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver. Stephen aussi avait besoin des yeux de Loki pour mieux respirer.

—Je peux te poser une question ? souffla le sorcier tout en embrassant le visage de Loki du bout des cils.

—Tout ce que tu veux pourvu que tu ne me demandes pas de m'éloigner.

—Rien de ce genre, je t'assure. Pourquoi avoir inventé Klio ?

Loki se raidit entre ses bras, mais juste un peu. Instinctivement, les doigts de Stephen se mirent à remuer dans son dos, dessinant des formes qu'eux seuls pouvaient déchiffrer.

—Eh bien, parce que j'étais à des kilomètres de me douter que tu puisses être intéressé par moi. Sous cette forme, je veux dire.

—J'ai longtemps pensé comme toi. Enfin, je n'y pensais pas vraiment, c'était juste... comme ça.

—Et qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ?

—Toi. Tu es entré dans ma vie et tu y as tout chamboulé. Tu portes bien ton nom, Dieu de la discorde.

Loki baissa la tête pour masquer à la fois son sourire et le rouge sur ses joues. Stephen s'était habitué à cette manie et il avait du mal à s'imaginer pouvoir vivre sans.

—Est-ce que je dois m'en excuser ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il relevait ses prunelles vertes sur le médecin.

—Surtout pas. Je devrais même te remercier.

—Tu le fais déjà en ce moment-même.

—Je peux peut-être améliorer ça encore un peu.

Et, avant que Loki puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Stephen se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa bouche. Tout le monde intérieur du métamorphe vola en milliers d'éclats de joie. Il ne put retenir le sourire de s'épanouir entre eux et, tandis que le sorcier s'apprêtait à se reculer, Loki s'empara de sa lèvre inférieure pour l'en empêcher et le garder tout contre lui. Il ne voulait pas que cet instant, qu'il avait espéré, rêvé, prié, s'arrête et disparaisse en fumée.

Après des années à avoir enduré un hiver rude et sans pitié, le soleil brillait de nouveau dans la vie de Loki. Et il continuerait de briller tout le temps qu'un certain Stephen Strange serait à ses côtés.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire et je vous dis à très vite, moussaillons ! :)_


End file.
